1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image processing apparatus and a control method therefor configured to process image data acquired by reading an image of a document and to a program storing instructions that implement the control method.
2. Description of the Related Art
A conventional method reads a document, such as a business form, by using a scanner and extracts an amount of money and the date and time described in the document. By using the conventional method like this, it becomes possible to easily utilize and accumulate data extracted from a large number of business forms.
More specifically, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611 discusses the following method for generating a processing instruction sheet. In this conventional method, a user enters processing instruction information that describes a field to be processed and the content of the processing in the document to be processed by hand. The processing target document including the processing instruction information is read by using a scanner. Thus, the above-described conventional method identifies the processing target field and the processing content and generates a processing instruction sheet based on the identified information. Furthermore, the conventional method discussed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-145611 extracts the information written in the processing target field of the check target document by using the generated processing instruction sheet.
Suppose that the above-described conventional method is used in a case where information written in a processing target field of a document by using a processing instruction sheet is checked as to whether a signature or a seal has been provided at a predetermined position. In this case, that a document whose result of the checking is positive is converted into an electronic format as a file and the file is stored in a network folder.
In addition, suppose in this case that a document whose result of checking is negative is corrected, the corrected document is checked by using the processing instruction sheet again, and the corrected document is converted into an electronic format as a file. The file of the corrected document is stored in the same network folder as that storing the document whose result of the first check operation is positive. In the above-described case, the following problems may arise.
More specifically, in this case, the user may not remember which folder has stored the file because longtime has passed since the time at which the document is checked by the first check operation. Furthermore, even when the user remembers the folder storing the document checked by the first check operation whose result of checking is positive, it becomes necessary for the user to search for and select the concerned folder again.